The Unthinkable
by kproctor328
Summary: I really suck at these summaries. This is my first full-length! It's about Rachel and Quinn eventually finding each other after 2 years. Gonna rate it M just to be safe. Sex scenes will eventually happen. Other ships: Klaine, Brittana and others
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Anniversary Rach!"

Today was Rachel's and Finn's first year anniversary for their wedding, and Rachel was dreading it.

Not because she forgot about it. Nope, she remembered. And she had, of course, bought Finn an excellent first wedding anniversary present. It wasn't because she didn't love Finn or they got in a fight. No, Finn was the second person she loved most in this world.

Second.

And that's why she was dreading it.

Since freshmen year, all she could think about was an adorable blonde. But she never said anything.

Ohio wasn't a very friendly place when it came to lesbians or gays or bisexuals or anyone that wasn't "normal". So she kept it a secret. A secret from Kurt and Blaine, who would have accepted her either way, from Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Puck, Sam, Rory and Artie who would never have judged her, from Brittany and Santana, who would have welcomed her to a threesome anytime, from her dads and her mother who would love her no matter what, from Mr. Schuester, and especially from Finn, who loved her from the beginning. Most importantly, she kept it a secret from the one she loved; Quinn.

Not a single person knew or guessed that she would ever be a lesbian, or bisexual- Rachel still wasn't sure on that part.

Sure, she loved Finn, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was enough. Scratch that, she knew it wasn't enough to "change her mind". When he had asked her to marry him, it had been the perfect scene she had always thought she wanted. So she said yes. No one else was going to love her she thought, so it might as well be Finn. She was dreading her anniversary because it was another year she was silenced by Ohio, and another year she felt longing for something she could never have.

The night of her anniversary, after Finn fell asleep, Rachel prayed to her higher power, Barbra Streisand. She prayed that somehow, her lamb would find her and sweep her away.

Quinn loved being in New York. She was free from all the people that wouldn't accept her in Ohio since she came out.

Meaning her parents.

She hadn't told any one of her friends. She hadn't had time after her parents -mainly her father- threw her out of the house and told her to get lost and never come back. She decided to go as far away as she could where she would be accepted. New York was perfect, except it was missing one star: Rachel Berry- rather, Rachel Hudson, but Quinn hated him. Finn brought Rachel's talent down.

She could've been with Quinn in New York, becoming the Broadway star she was born to be. But Quinn was getting ahead of herself. Rachel was in love with Finn. God knows why. There was no way Rachel could ever love Quinn, because Rachel was straight, and Quinn was a lesbian.

She detested men nowadays. Even her days with Puck were unsatisfying because she was just not attracted to… well… male genitals.

Eurgh. Anyway.

Every night, Quinn would go out to try and forget one special berry, but not a single woman was up to Quinn's standards. So every night, Quinn went home alone. And every night, Quinn prayed to a higher power that somehow, her berry would be brought to her.

Neither Rachel nor Quinn realized how soon their wishes would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Rachel and Mercedes met up at Mercedes' house for their weekly get-together. Kurt was with Blaine this time, but he was usually there too.

"So, how did the anniversary go?" Mercedes asked with a wink.

"Please don't remind me." Rachel said under her breath, then realized she said it louder, and got scared.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me he forgot. I swear to god, don't make me get Kurt. Or Sam"

"No, don't do that! He didn't forget, I promise."

"Well then, what's wrong? Was it not 'perfect'?"

"Hush Mercedes. I'm… well… can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Rachel. You know you can tell me anything girl."

"I'm not happy with him. I mean, I love him, but there is something missing. I know what it is, or rather, who it is, but I'm… scared. I don't know how to go about this."

Mercedes looked at her, silently reassuring Rachel that she could keep a secret.

"I'm in love with a girl, but she has no idea."

Mercedes' eyes got wide for a second. "Rachel, I had no idea you were bisexual, not that it matters to me, you are still my best friend Rachel. But why didn't you say anything sooner? ?" She finished hurriedly.

"I didn't think anyone would accept me if I ever said anything, and Finn is the only one that ever loved me, and I didn't think anyone else was capable-"

"That is just ridiculous Rach. If anyone has an accepting family, it's you. You have two gay dads. Kurt and Blaine. Santana and Brittany. Why wouldn't we accept you? And anyone who doesn't love you is just ridiculous. Sure, you're a little annoying, controlling, a midget-"

"Hey! This is not helping me feel better!"

"I'm joking. But seriously, our friends, our Glee family, is the most accepting you will ever find Rach. So not to pressure you or anything, but I think it's time to say you are bi-sexual out loud. Start with your fathers and mother, then Kurt and Blaine, and then we will go from there. You need to explain this to Finn before Kurt and Blaine. He deserves to know you have feelings for other people."

"It's just one person, and has been that way since freshmen year."

"Ok well one person is. I'm curious, and you don't have to answer this or tell anyone else, but who is it?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment, then muttered "Quinn."

At 5 in the morning, after Quinn searched for someone to occupy her mind and body for a night, her phone started to ring. It was Puck. Quinn was tempted to not answer it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"Puck. It's early, not that I was sleeping, but you aren't because?"

"I need something."

"No shit, I figured that's why you called."

"You need to come back."

"I can't-"

"No Quinn. This isn't about you, no offense. It's Beth. She's really sick, and as her birth parent, you need to see her and spend as much time as you can with her. Shelby brought her back to Lima because she has cancer, and she knew I'd want to see her before she passes. She doesn't have much longer, maybe a year. And if you think that she wouldn't know you even if you visited, you're wrong. Shelby talks about both you and I all the time, and she knows she's adopted. I swear she looks just like you, and has my attitude, but she's 5 and she's not going to get much older. Please Quinn, for her."

Quinn listened silently to Puck's plea, and it broke her heart. She knew she had to go, but she needed to explain to Puck why she couldn't. So, after 2 years of leaving without telling anyone the real reason why, she told Puck.

"Listen, Puck. This absolutely breaks my heart to say it, but I can't go back. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm not allowed."

"Why not? Did you break the law or something?"

"No, Puck. I can't go back because I was forced out because I'm a lesbian. So even if I did go, I don't have anywhere to stay. My parents hate me, and my father said if I was ever in his presence again, he would kill me."

Puck was silent for a moment, then said, "Quinn, it's ok. You're coming anyway. I will always be here for you, and you can stay at my house. Once she… if she… you know, once it all ends, you can move back. But please, see Beth. You won't have this chance again to see your daughter. Our daughter. I know Lima isn't the most friendly place, but we will help you Quinn, and to protect you."

"Wait, who is we?"

"…Am I the only other person that knows out of our friends?"

"Yes Puck, and that's why I'm scared. If other people find out, I'm afraid that they won't…"

And with that, Quinn burst into tears. Puck comforted her through phone, and once she calmed down a bit, he said "Quinnie, I'd swear you didn't know our friends. They will accept you, and if they don't I'll kick their asses. But they will love you no matter what. And maybe you don't have to tell the right away, but you should at some point. They are more than just friends Quinn. They are family; more than what kicked you out are supposed to be.

"Thank you Puck, it's just so hard being alone in New York not knowing why my friends think I left. I don't want them to think I deserted them. Ok, I'll come. Will you meet me at the airport please? I don't want to go into Lima by myself."

"Of course Quinn, then we can go see Beth and Shelby, and then the Glee Club family ok?"

"Thank you Puck, for talking sense into me. See you in a week."

"Always welcome Quinn. I'll try not to be late at the airport."

Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed this story, added this story to favorites/alerts, and added me in your favorite/alert authors! Sorry this took so long to update, basketball took over my life. But chapter 3 is already underway, and should be up faster than this chapter was hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ugh I'm so sorry, I've been really busy with schoolwork, and then uninspired for a bit. But ideas are flowing again! So sorry for lying that this chapter would be up faster hahaha!

Quinn was scared shitless. Today was the day she was leaving New York. The two weeks in between Puck's call and today, she had packed and worried. And packed and worried some more. Now the time had come. After calling for a cab, and having to wait for it for 20 minutes, she decided to call Puck and make sure he was actually going to pick her up at the airport.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Just making sure you didn't forget what day it was."

"Of course not! I finally get to see you after 2 years! Wait, is this really why you called, or are you still worried?"

Quinn hesitated, but realized either way he would figure it out.

"I'm scared Puck. What if I see my fami- parents while I'm there? My dad doesn't go back on his word." She whispered.

"Quinn I told you, I will protect you, no matter what. Now stop worrying and get to the airport and get on the flight so I can actually see you. Hope your hair is still blonde and you didn't go crazy with the dye again."

"Shut it, Puck. But thank you again. I'll text you before I get on the flight so you know when to pick me up."

"Anytime, Quinnie."

And with that, she hung up and packed all her stuff into the cab, which wasn't much, before heading to the airport.

After her talk with Mercedes the day after her anniversary, Rachel knew she would never truly love Finn, even if she tried. At first, Mercedes was surprised that she was in love with Quinn, out of all people. She actually thought Rachel would go for someone kind of like Finn, but in girl form. She promised not to tell a single soul, and Rachel trusted her. But Mercedes was right; she did need to explain this… feeling to Finn, before telling anyone else. She was unsure of how he would take it. Would he yell at her? Stop talking to her and get a divorce? Stay friends? Those she could handle, she thought. But her worst fear would be that he would be okay with being married to her. Once she told him, she wanted to leave Lima and find someone, hopefully Quinn, but she would settle… of course she wouldn't. She would search for Quinn if it was the last thing she did. She didn't want to stay tied down to him forever. She finally muttered to herself, "I admit it. I don't want to be with him forever."

She needed to tell him. And she found the perfect place and time to do it.

As promised, Quinn sent Puck a little text before her flight took off. 'Hey Puck, flight's leaving now. See you in about an hour, maybe longer depending!' She got a surprisingly fast-for-Puck text message back saying, 'See you soon!' Everything was spelled correctly. She was shocked. But not shocked enough to keep her awake for the entire flight. She fell asleep as soon as the plane left the runway.

Quinn woke up right before the plane landed, forgetting why she was on the plane in the first place. And then it hit her. She wanted to run, but she knew that she would regret doing that, and not seeing her daughter. Literally, as soon as she got into the Ohio airport, she was greeted with a huge smile and a deathly hug from Puck.

"Nice to see you excited, Puck. Now put me down and stop squishing me before I stop breathing!"

"Nice to see you too, Quinn!" He laughed, but put her down before grabbing her luggage. "Hey, I know you, uh, wanted to see Beth and Shelby later, but, uh, ."

Quinn sucked in her breath, trying to calm herself down. 'It's ok, don't freak out, she's your daughter,' she reminded herself.

"She's allowed outside the hospital? Does she still look… healthy?"

"Yes to both questions. She has this type of cancer that, well, the doctors can't do anything about, but it doesn't show physical affects until… right before she's gone."

"Well if she still looks healthy, then how did the doctors find it? It doesn't make sense to me…"

"Quinn, it's not simple to understand. I don't understand what they found either, but the doctors are 100% positive that's what it is. Affecting her way of thinking I guess, but I'm not really sure."

"She can still talk and remember things right?" Tears started to form as she thought of her daughter not remembering her.

"Of course!"

Ok, I can do this, she thought, wiping the tears before they could fall. "Let's go then."

As they were walking towards the car, Puck had to ask. "Have you found anyone in your life yet?"

Puck would be interested in her sex life. "No."

"Well then, how do you know you're lesbian?" Way to be blunt, Puck, she thought.

"I'm in love with a girl, and not interested in guys." That seemed obvious to her that she was a lesbian.

"Ah! So you have found someone!"

"It's not that simple."

"Well, why not?"

"I haven't seen her in two years. She's straight. She's here. That's another reason why I'm scared to be here. If she found out, she would hate me forever."

"So it's someone I know? And I'm sure whoever it is would not hate you. Unless it's Brittany, but she wouldn't hate you. Santana might. It's not Britt, right?"

"No, not my type. Just really good friends. And yes. Part of 'glee club family' as you put it."

"I figured it would be, we didn't really hang out with other people. Will you just tell me already? Unless you don't want to. I'll respect that."

Wow, Puck really had changed over the last 2 years. Maybe being around Beth was changing him for the better. With that realization, Quinn muttered, "Rachel. And I know she's married, but I can't get her out of my head. I thought being in New York would help, but it hasn't. It's where she was supposed to be, and every night I go out, trying to find someone to replace her in my thoughts, but no one ever works. No matter how hard I try."

Puck stopped dead in his tracks, and was silent, which was another new thing Quinn noticed. "Wow," he said, "sure wasn't expecting that one."

"Oh shush. Can I go see my daughter now before the whole world hears about how you weren't expecting that? And promise me, you cannot tell her or anyone anything. Got it?"

Puck just winked and said, "Sure thing. Now let's go see Beth and go home."

Quinn thought to herself, "Home. That sounds nice."

Reviews are always awesome! Thank you to those who have already reviewed, added this story to your favorites/alerts, or added me to your favorites/alerts! Every time I get an email saying someone has added my story to their favorites, or reviewed or put it on alert, I get really happy. So thank you again, and I really will try from now on to write faster and put it up faster. 3 Oh! A head's up; Quinn and Rachel will eventually see each other, and things will happen ;) All in good time!


End file.
